villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Polygon Man
The Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand and he appears in the 2012 fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as the final boss and main antagonist. Background Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand, appearing in print ads for the original PlayStation console. However, after a showing at E3 1995, the concept was rejected by PlayStation creator Ken Kutaragi. Polygon Man serves as the final boss for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It appears that in his years of seclusion, he had eventually become an all-powerful being. Throughout some character's stories, it is revealed that he is responsible for bringing everybody together. During the fight, Polygon Man will float in the background, constantly taunting the player while purple-colored fighters, or "Polygonal All-Stars", fight the current player. He also transforms himself into the many stage hazards of the game, such as Hades and the Goliath, to attack the stage. After the current minions are dispatched, Polygon Man crashes into the main stage opening himself up for attack. If the player lands a successful series of blows, Polygon Man will return to the background with part of his face missing. If the player wastes their opportunity, the last batch of minions will be respawned. Quotes *'During the match:' **"I am supreme!" *'Summoning Minions:' **"My minions are without end." **"I cannot lose!" *'Before transforming:' **"I could end this party right now." **"Can you survive the mind melting intensity?" **"Brace yourself for a blast of ultimate power." **"You are not ready." *'After reverting back:' **"Had enough?" **"You persist! New challenges must be arranged!" *'Before slamming onstage:' **"Easily replaced." **"You've been practicing." **"Another!" *'After taking damage:' **"Never again." **"I am invincible" **"Do not hate." **"You only prolong the inevitable." Animations Introduction The blue polygonal stage begins to turn purple as a giant AP orb appears. Polygonal structures begin to fly into the air and come together around the massive orb, forming into Polygon Man. He will then say either, "Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion." or "I like to consider this to be a role-playing game. Today you will be playing the part of the piñata." Game Over/Victorious Polygon Man says "This is just the beginning!" or "Game Over" then laughs as your character is transformed into another of his minions. Defeated Polygon Man proclaims, "How could this happen? None have beaten me, until now!", and breaks apart before disappearing. The selected All-Star then absorbs the large AP orb that gave Polygon Man his power. Powers and Abilities Polygon Man can create Polygonal All-Stars and control them in battle, he can also ram himself onto the stage. He can also transform into: The Hydra, Hades, Iron Maiden, Krimzon Guard Tanks, the Goliath Mech, Negativitron, The Satan, Chimera, and the Patapons to use their abilities. Polygon Man has some control and abilities relating to lasers, plasma and barriers. Gallery Images Polygon Man (PASBR).jpg Polygon man.PNG Polygon Man (Sony PlayStation).jpg|The original design of Polygon Man, former mascot for the Sony PlayStation brand in 1995. Polygon Man.jpg|The Polygon Man as seen in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale opening. Battle Themes Final Boss - Polygon Man - 1st Phase - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Music Extended Final Boss - Polygon Man - 2nd Phase - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Music Extended Final Boss - Polygon Man - 3rd Phase - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Music Extended Trivia *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' is Polygon Man's first-ever appearance in a game. *Polygon Man's introduction quotes are taken directly from the print advertisements that first featured him. *Polygon Man can be damaged by Super Moves, although it's highly unlikely to have a super after defeating his minions. *The minions that Polygon Man summons could possibly be past characters that failed to defeat Polygon Man. This has been rumored due to the fact that Polygon Man turns your character into a minion if you lose all of your lives. *If his minions aren't defeated by the time he is finished using his Hades form, he may spin around and swing his Claws of Hades in a way similar to a cowboy swinging his rope before transforming back to normal. Navigation Category:Summoners Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Enigmatic Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Mascots Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Omniscient Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Opportunists Category:Pawns Category:Control Freaks Category:Self-Aware Category:One-Man Army Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes